


1941 [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Club Vivid, Electro Swing, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the beat and let it ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1941 [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Made for VividCon 2015 - Club Vivid. Spoilers for Agent Carter S1, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger.  
> Warnings: Quick cuts, flashing images

**Music:** "1941"  
**Artist:** Klaypex, featuring Virian  
**File Info:** 3:01, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2015/08/07/1941/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/171756.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/126147671366/agent-carter-fanvid-1941-by-rhoboat-notes-made)

****


End file.
